second chance
by Twoheadedsnake
Summary: "Give me another chance " turbo pleaded " Another chance? Why do you think you deserve another chance? " A voice asked "Because I can change" Turbo answered "Do you really think you can change?" The voice question "Yes turbo" said " I guess we will see about that" The voice said
1. Chapter 1

welcome everyone to my first wreck it ralph story i will kindly ask for no flames or rude messages. do pardon my writing this is my second time as a story writer and i will in prove over time so on to the story

* * *

><p>Darkness<p>

darkness everywhere

I have been floating is this boring darkness for who knows how long since i died

I remember my death like it was yesterday... maybe it was yesterday ever since I had that horrible demise by the ugly warthog and his little glitch.

Oh how i will have my revenge against them. Sugar rush is my to control after all i did reprogram it to be little brat didn't deserve to have it. But all i want to do know is get out.

Out of this place

out of this darkness

All i want is to see the light

The sun

GET ME OUT OF HERE! (also tell me how can i can get the character personality. I'm so much trouble with that)

"And why would we do that?" A dark voice said

"because i don't deserve to be here im turbo the greatest racer ever that glitch and warthog need to be here" turbo said

"but you do indeed need to be here you see you were killed and after all the horrible thing you did where did you expect you would go to heaven?" the voice said mockingly

"give me another chance i can change" turbo pleaded

"why do YOU think you need another chance" The voice asked

"If you give another chance i will become a better person" turbo said (sorry if this sound kinda cheesy but im rushing the cloack right now the next chapter will hopefully be better than this)

"do you honestly think i will fall for that" The voice said

"but this does interest me after all it is boring down here" the voice said

"Very well turbo i will grant you another chance at life but this time YOU have to become a better person" the voice said

"Im... im getting another chance?" turbo ask not believing his ears

"yes but to make sure you dont harm anyone or that little girl or should i say nah it would ruin the surprise these 2 will watch over you and if you think about doing anything bad they will kill you and you will end up back here" the voice said

"who?" turbo ask

Then he felt something come out of his back all he could see were 2 red eye.

"We are the darkness" He guess these 2 thing said (i couldn't help myself i seen to many darkness video and played it to much and just had to put him it in this story)

"you will make sure our buddy here doesn't go around anything evil" the voice said

"yes Jackie we will make sure" the darkness said

"also turbo you will be back in your cybug form since it show what you really are a monster! also so that you couldn't race" jackie said

"only one thing can turn you back to normal is that you only find true love god that sounds so cheesy" jackie said

turbo felt himself being broken apart

"see ya around turbo don't make me regret this decision and remember i will be watching you " Jackie said

Turbo heard him just as he finally disappered

"know lets see how thing whole thing goes time to make me some popcorn" jackie said as he went somewhere

* * *

><p>there you have it folk r and r see ya later<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

memories

* * *

><p><em>"Everything going to be ok right guys?" Joel asked his brothers as they look out their game screens at the new racing game Road blasters. Which had been plugged in a week had stolen all their fans and their popularity in the game central station.<em>

_"Yeah Joel it will. It only a matter of time till the players come flocking back to us" Bobby answered his brother with a it was all a lie to cheer him and turbo knew it was only a matter of time before they were unplugged and be left without a them to search GCS for food and a place to rest._

_Turbo was to focus on the Road blaster screen as it showed one of there racers holding a gold had been weeks since he had been used in a longed to hold a trophy heck anything as a sign to tell the other losers that he was still the best._

_The Road blaster characters look their could picture the cocky smirk on their faces through their helmets._

_Turbo hand curled up into fist his anger slowly rising. A hand touched his shoulder_

_"Turbo calm down there not worth it' bobby said_

_Turbo calmed down a bit but still needed something to distract him. The racing tract_

_"Ill be racing on the tract to calm me down" Turbo said as he went out the door_

_"I hope he doesn't do something drastic" Joey said worryingly_

_"He will be fine Turbo not one to let people get to him" Bobby told his brother_

_ Soft knocking came from the door _

_"I wonder who could that could be? we don't get many visitors" Joey asked _

_Since road blaster came other video game character came less and less to their game and went to road blasters._

_"probably Turbo he mustive forgots key agian" Bobby said as he walked to the door and opened it_

_At the door was a blue only person in the arcade that only the twins listened to. The surge protector_

_"Hello boys" He said with a friendly smile_

_Going to turbo prov ( is that what this is called?)_

_Oh how Turbo loved wind hitting his face as he blaze across the wished this life would never go away but sadly with Road blasters it as only a matter of time before "retired" him and the twins homeless._

_Turbo was coming up to a sharp curve along the was prepared for this. Just as he was about to turn he found he couldn't move his looked down and saw black tendrils covering his hand._

_"**Turrbbboooooo wwwaaaakkkeee UUUPPPPPP!" A voice said**_

_**"**Wake up? I'm already awake" Turbo said_

_"**If you don't want to we guess we will have to make you" The voice **_**_replied_**

_The tendrils forced_ turbo_ hand to jerk the steering hand and made him head straight into a wall._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"Turbo screamed as he jolted a wake. As two shadows come from his back with their blood red eye staring right at him

"**Have a nice dream?" **they asked

"what the hell was that for?" Turbo screamed at the things

"**You wouldn't wake up so we were forced to wake you" **they replied

"couldn't you have just do it in a more friendly way?" Turbo asked

**"We could have...But where the fun in that? IT was a plus to hear you scream"** they said

"**And besides were at this horrible innocent place its joylessness sickens me makes"** The voice said

Turbo looked around him he was indeed in sugar rush again. So it wasn't a dream after had given him a second chance to redeem himself and he wasn't going to waste right now he had to find a place to hide getting up on his 4 powerful insect legs he went off to search for a place to all he knew the locals wouldn't be so willing to let him say sorry before they freaked out and try to kill him.


	3. I'm back sorry for my break

I'm so sorry guys I been away for so has had me busy quite a while but don't worry i'll get right back on my stories again I promise you that I do have to remember when I was heading in some.


End file.
